Royal Creator
Royal Creators were meant to lead. They are blessed with a combination of physical toughness and powerful mental capabilities. The Royal Creator has enhanced physical strength, nothing on the level of a Champion, of course, but enough to keep their own in a brawl with the enemy. Secondly, Kings can maintain a mental link with team-mates during a conflict. But a King also has the powers of Command and Noble Presence. AKA: Kings. Facts: -Command allows a King to issue orders to someone which they feel powerfully compelled to obey. This power is usually done through eye contact and verbalization. The second power, Presence, makes the King out to be even more foreboding and noble looking than they really are. Kings use that ability to appear strong and dignified to their 'subjects,' something any leader would surely want. -Kings can maintain a mental image of the battlefield, watching over their troops and analyzing events as they happen. They can also maintain a mental link with their own men, issuing commands via their very thoughts. Experienced Kings also have a sixth sense for judging the popularity of a certain opinion, allowing them to foresee beforehand what will be most popular with the masses and how to use it. -Finally, Kings possess a natural ability to just read people: a person's motivations, whether they're hiding something, their beliefs and origins and expectations... Kings can usually figure these things out even only after spending a short amount of time with someone. -Because of their natural penchant for leadership and social command, Kings gravitate towards politics, military and business careers. They are quite wealthy thanks to centuries of investments and power-brokering. Also, the rich, upper-class groups tend to rub elbows with Kings more often than most would think. -Retinue = Kings who have achieved enough status tend to form Retinues, they locate Supernaturals of singular capabilities and recruit them into an informal team bound to the King. In return for his patronage and working towards their individual goals, the members of the Retinue are duty bound to come to the King when he calls for their assistance and to take up missions he assigns to them. -The Royal Creators are very formal and professional, when new members are located they often receive grants and scholarships to attend private schools, especially ones owned by the Creators. There, they receive nothing but the best training, both within and without of the classroom. -The King's Touch = In medieval times it was believed that the touch of a King brought with it a blessing from God that would heal rare illnesses. Some Kings have claimed this worked for them on occasion. -Spirits of Kings Past = Many Kings have reported receiving visions and epiphanies from the spirits of dead Royal Creators. Many Kings who become important leaders often experience dreams their first few nights in office where the previous leader who died may return to them to give them the name of their 'greatest enemy.' -Because of the stress of so much responsibility, history associates many kings with madness and dementia. Sadly, not a few members of the Royal Creators have experienced mental breakdowns at some point. -Kings have a reputation as gossipers and rumor mongers. As social animals who are often found in the higher tiers of society, they find themselves surrounded by people who do likewise. To incorporate themselves into such high society the Kings must learn to tread the line between passing information and real gossip. -Kings often come to be all about the social scene: who's with who, who is in love with who, whose climbing up the social ladder (or falling down it)? While knowing such things is a necessity for Kings, it is also a temptation for Kings to become more worried about their appearance and social standing than being the person who stands for real progress. -Kings are often attracted to social activism, their penchant for leadership and political activity makes them well suited to dealing with society's ills. Kings And Madness: Leadership is never without stress and not a few minds have cracked under the pressure. The stereotype of the Mad King is well known in modern literature, going far back to the plays of Shakespeare featuring King Richard and even within the Bible itself in the form of paranoid Pontius Pilate, Nebuchadnezzar and King Herod. There are a few eccentric personalities within the Royal Creators for sure, but stories abound of 'mad kings' losing their proper faculties, normally after suffering a particularly devastating defeat. Rumors of a special unit operating within the Royal Creators that studies and examines Kings for signs of mental weakness are just that, rumors... Playing the Politician's Game: Kings often get accused of acting like politicians, after years of rubbing elbows with those in power they know how to make subtle demands (or threats) and play the power game. They can make vague statements to cover their tracks politically and know how to give orders as requests. The Kings defend themselves by saying that somebody has to play the game of kings and queens, but it doesn't stop the other Creators from caricaturing them. Another thing the Kings are known for being good at is bluffing. Attempting to threaten or challenge a King publicly will probably result in them talking you down or outplaying you at the game. These guys can talk some serious stuff when the situation calls for it, and never bat an eye the entire time. Specters of Duty: Members of the Royal Creators have suffered from a supernatural malady that causes them to see the specters of those who died while serving under their command. Most Kings who experience this only suffer from it for awhile, but a few seem to be permanently stricken with the ghostly sight of deceased comrades. The specters never speak or move about, they simply stand a ways off, staring at the King not with anger or fear but with simple attention. Like a soldier standing before a commanding officer. Kings who have witnessed the phenomena report a feeling of strange calm fall over them along with a sense of duty. Mystics within the Royal Creators say the malady is in fact a spiritual crucible given to the Kings by the Creator Himself, to prevent them from becoming too far removed from their subjects. Kings must always remember that they exist to serve their people even as the people serve them. Kings do not speak of the malady with outsiders, preferring (like with many of their other secrets) to keep it in house. United Kingdom: The United Kingdom is historically important to the Royal Creators. It has long been a bastion of the Kings, both for cultural as well as strategic reasons. Britain's placement in relation to Western Europe has made it the ideal staging ground for operations for hundreds of years, and the country's cultural emphasis on royalty and monarchy have produced many inductees into the Royal Creators. -http://www.visitbritain.com/en/US/ -http://www.britain-magazine.com/ -http://www.bbc.com/ Laws of Hospitality: The Royal Creators practice the Biblical laws of hospitality, a tradition which while it has given the individual members occasional burdens, as a whole has made the Kings into a stable pillar of unity and teamwork. Other Royal Creators know they can find help and refuge from a King in times of trouble, and in so doing the hosting King gains favor from their peers. -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/judaica/ejud_0002_0009_0_09260.html Ancient Kings: The Kings prides themselves on their history and make a concerted attempt to collect and archive recordings and artifacts of past Kings, especially the oldest and most ancient of Kings. From the Pharaohs of Egypt to the Priest-Kings of the Mid-East, from Alexander the Great to Charlemagne, the stories of past kings serve to give form and substance to the modern day Royal Creators. -List of Ancient Kings -http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/dynastiesandkingslists/a/rulers.htm -http://www.nobility-association.com/monarchyhistory.htm References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monarchy -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137462/ -http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Phillip_%22Phil%22_Coulson -http://ghostintheshell.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Aramaki -http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/leadersaf/g/072309KingDavid.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1528100/ -http://www.goodreads.com/series/75742-children-of-the-lion -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0349683/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055047/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2245988/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056907/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1837576/ -http://thedailyshow.cc.com/ -http://denmark.dk/en/society/monarchy/ -http://www.pbs.org/opb/monarchy/ -http://www.royal.gov.uk/HistoryoftheMonarchy/HistoryoftheMonarchy.aspx -http://www.heritage.org/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0192614/ Category:Creator